


鳴くな雁今日から我も旅人ぞ

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Character Death, M/M, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Van Helsing McCree, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: 鳴くな雁今日から我も旅人ぞ：雁别叫了，从今天起，我也成为了漂泊者。——松尾芭蕉





	鳴くな雁今日から我も旅人ぞ

**Author's Note:**

> 鳴くな雁今日から我も旅人ぞ：雁别叫了，从今天起，我也成为了漂泊者。——松尾芭蕉

他猛地醒了，谷仓天花板上的油灯正在轻轻摇晃着，稍微有些刺眼。他不常做梦，而今天的梦却让他醒来时比睡前更加精疲力竭。  
他撑起自己，走向睡前汲的那桶水，想用寒意把那些画面驱赶出他的脑海。那一切都真实得有些不真实。他看到了两个年轻的东方人，他们有着相似的面容。他们坐在樱花树下笑着，然后是一阵大雨，在模糊不清的水雾中他看到两人拔刀相向，随即是撕心裂肺的怒吼，鲜血与惨呼。站立着的少年低下头，凝视着倒在血泊中的人——杰西忘记不了他的眼神，随即一切都被自地底上升而来的冰冷黑雾变得模糊不清，它缠绕着少年的身躯，将他完全地吞噬。  
“所以你现在知道了我的过去。”  
然后他转过头，发现那个东方人——如果他还能被称之为人的话——就站在自己身后。  
他飞快地抄起放在桌上的十字弓，可青灰皮肤的东方人在他准备发射的前一秒用手抓住了银箭头，没有瞳孔的双眼平静地直视着他。  
“你对付那群披着斗篷的家伙的方法对我可没用，猎魔人。”他张开嘴，露出两颗不大的獠牙，低沉的声音像是来自另一个世界。杰西注意到他健壮的臂膀上猩红的纹身，它们沿着他的胳膊一路蔓延到胸口，汇聚成一个青面獠牙的鬼脸，似乎代表了他的身份。狰狞而美丽。  
“噢，”杰西故作轻松地答道，“那你又是受了哪位披着斗篷的家伙的嘱托来向我复仇呢？”  
东方人松开了箭头，杰西试图从他的脸上读出一丝表情。“我不受雇于任何人。”  
“真巧，我现在也不是，”杰西耸了耸肩，但没有放下戒备的姿态——他上了膛的左轮还稳稳地插在腰间的枪套里，“那么你到此地又有何贵干，尊敬的——先生？”  
“我是半藏，”东方人说道，“至少从前是。”他微微低下头。  
“从前？”  
“我在很久以前杀死了自己的胞弟，这是不可饶恕的罪过，”他平静地答道，“所以我变成了现在这副样子。”  
“我能理解，亲爱的，”杰西故作热络地回答，“有的时候人的运气就是背到你自己都不敢相信。”  
“这和运气无关，”东方人低吼道，“这是我应得的惩罚。”  
“好吧，那我想你得接受现实了，不是吗？”杰西做出了一个遗憾的表情。他在清晨就得出发，现在只想把这位不速之客尽快地请出去。  
“我被因果的纠缠束缚在这个世界上，无法离开。”  
“我很抱歉。”杰西顺着他的话附和道，虽然他并不明白东方人说了什么。  
“只有你才能帮助我。”东方人抬起了头。  
“没错，只——什么？”杰西也猛地抬起了头。  
“你需要帮我赎清我在世时犯下的罪过，这样我才能摆脱诅咒，重新进入转生的轮回。”  
“听着，半藏先生，”他开始有些不耐烦了，“我想你一定是找错了人——”  
“是命运指引我来到这里的。”半藏打断了他。  
一阵寂静。天花板上的油灯让他们的影子微微摇荡着。  
“噢？”他眯起了眼睛，“是什么让你这样想？”  
“他们都叫你驱魔人，而我被人们称为恶鬼。”  
杰西笑了。“天生的一对，不是吗？”  
恶鬼似乎听出了话中其他的意味，稍稍顿了顿。“拜托了，这一切对我很重要。”  
杰西扬了扬眉毛。“我需要做什么？”  
“做你一直在做的事，只是所有的功德都会转移到我的身上，直到全部的罪孽都被赎清。”  
“而我又凭什么相信你不会趁我睡着的时候划开我的喉咙把我吸干？”  
他从恶鬼的脸上看出了一丝难以置信的表情。“这只会加深我的罪过。而且我告诉了你我的名字——对你而言，我的力量已经减少了大半。如果你不信任我，就不要说出你的真名。”  
猎魔人思考了一会儿，点了点头。“如果你不会给我添麻烦的话。不过你可以叫我范海辛。”  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得半藏看上去如释重负。  
“我把这看作你的同意。我由衷地感谢你。”  
杰西又耸了耸肩，示意。“不介意的话，我得回去睡了，明早天亮就得出发。”  
恶鬼向他点头致意，正欲走出谷仓，猎魔人叫住了他。  
“你一开始就知道我会同意帮你？”  
他在恶鬼白色的双眼中看不出回应。他没有作出什么表示，转身离去，青灰色的发带在他身后飘扬。

他或许不该这么冲动，但漫长而毫无止境的旅途中有了同伴，这还算一件不错的事。  
恶鬼在大多数时候沉默寡言，但有时也会和猎魔人说起自己的过去。他看着猎魔人用十字弓射穿食尸鬼的脑袋，将它钉在墓碑上，白色的脑浆顺着石板缓缓地淌下来，月光反射着地上的液体。  
“我曾经也会使弓。”他突然说道。  
“是吗？”猎魔人转过身来饶有兴趣地看着他，“要不要来试试？”  
恶鬼摇了摇头。“它们不一样。”  
猎魔人耸了耸肩，做了个含糊的手势，开始弯腰捡拾地上干枯的枝条。  
“那把弓可以让我拥有操控神龙的力量。”恶鬼接着说了下去。  
“是吗？”猎魔人饶有兴趣地回应道，没有停下手上的动作，“我听说东方的龙和我们这儿的恶龙不太一样，我能看看吗？”  
半藏没有回答。察觉到了寂静的杰西转过身来，看到两条银白色的长蛇攀附在恶鬼的肩膀上。它们在漆黑一片的墓地中白得有些刺眼，让杰西感到一阵从心底升起的寒意。  
“我连累它们一同受到了诅咒。”  
不太确定自己是不是被眼前的景象震住，杰西把最后一根树枝扔在柴堆上，划亮一根火柴点燃了它们，又顺手给自己点上一支雪茄。雪茄总是能让他冷静下来。半藏的一切都是这样，可怕而美丽。  
常年赤裸着胳膊的恶鬼感受不到寒冷，可他依然靠着火堆坐下，凝视着跳跃舞动的火苗。他雪白的弓道服被火光映出了橙黄色。  
杰西在他身旁坐下，叼着雪茄从腰间抽出一块破布，开始擦拭手中花纹繁复的弓身。有时他们之间的寂静冰冷而可怕，让杰西回想起之前那个鲜血淋漓的梦；有时两人的沉默只是默认对方存在的表示，令人放松舒适。木柴噼啪的爆裂声让杰西回到了自己年幼时家中的壁炉旁，他几乎能闻到南瓜派的甜味。他惬意地哼着西部的小调，眼角的余光却瞥向身边的半藏。他凝视着火焰，白色的眼球上倒映着闪烁跳跃的光影。  
“他们说，在悟得真理的那一刻，人会化作火焰消失。”恶鬼突然说道。  
猎魔人抬了抬眉毛。“那可算不上太舒服，是吗？”  
“在那一刻，你的一切都会被悟得真理的通彻占据，不会感受到任何事。”  
“那真理是什么？”  
“如果我知道的话，”恶鬼脸的影像被炽热的空气微微地扭曲，“我就已经摆脱了轮回，不会坐在这儿了。”  
“摆脱轮回？”  
“你不会被转生，只是在这个世界中消失了。就像熄灭的火一般。”半藏胸前的般若在火光中忽隐忽现，似乎活过来了一般。  
“你觉得这是好事？从世界上消失？”  
“活着就要遭受痛苦。”  
他觉得这个话题已经失去继续讨论下去的意义。虽然他不想露宿荒野——尤其是坟场，但突然袭来的睡意让他懒得再挪动一根脚趾。他最后擦拭了一把十字弓，裹了裹身上的披肩，含糊地向半藏说了一句晚安便陷入了深眠。  
他又做了梦。在梦中，恶鬼没有瞳孔的眼珠凝视着他，眼角带着一丝奇怪的怜悯，他胸前的般若张开长着獠牙的大口，漆黑的口中冒出一簇火焰，将他完整地吞噬。

“你差点就没命了。”恶鬼把他掉在地上的帽子捡起来，拍了拍灰之后重新扣在他的头上。  
“如果你也能帮我个小忙的话，或许不会出这么多意外。”杰西刻意加重了最后那个词。  
“我说过我不能，这些事必须由你完成，而且必须只由你来完成。”他熟练地从猎魔人腰间抽出那块破布，不算太用力地擦拭着他脸上的血迹，小心地避开了颧骨上的伤口。  
“该死，哥布林的血太黏了，”杰西烦躁地皱了皱眉，“一会儿要找个地方洗个澡。”  
半藏俯下身来，从一旁哥布林的尸体上撕下一块布条，绑在杰西手臂的伤口上。“我在来时的路上看到森林那边有一片湖。”  
“谢天谢地。”猎魔人笑了笑。  
不知从何时开始，两人变得如此默契。他们之间的交流变得多了起来，猎魔人开始逐渐地了解半藏的故乡——那个东方的奇异国度。或许他们有一天会走到那里——谁知道呢，反正他们一直都在漫无目的地旅行。  
他们没费多久就找到了那片湖泊。下午的阳光懒懒地照在湖面上，微风拂过脸颊，让人心痒难耐。  
恶鬼没有瞳孔的双眼定定地注视着他。他的嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑，露出一边的獠牙，它在阳光下闪着细小的光。阳光总是能给一切刷上情绪化的色彩。他不愿再压抑心中升起的无论是什么的感情。  
他看着半藏卸下腿甲，把光滑纤细的脚踝伸进浅滩中，几乎忘了脱下自己的外套。他的脚边漾起无数道波纹。它们向四周延伸开去，伸向遥不可及的湖心，和其他一些更为隐秘的地方。他的脚掌嵌入了浅滩上五彩斑斓的小石子中。他丰满的背肌随着他的动作移动着，深色的肌体有如玄武岩的雕塑。  
他想起一些早年听过的绮丽的神灵的故事。他们不属于他的世界。半藏也似乎离他的世界很远——他只是出现在他的身边，而总有一天会像从未出现那样消失。  
阿尔忒弥斯会有他的健美与轻捷吗？  
“你还在等什么？”半藏站在洒满阳光的水中问道。  
青灰色的皮肤在阳光下变得色泽柔和。白色的弓道服落在杰西的脚旁，亮得有些刺眼。  
“我在想，”猎魔人故作轻松地笑了笑，“这样做会不会加深我们的罪孽。”  
“我觉得你不会介意再多杀几个哥布林来偿还。”  
他笑了，用最快的速度剥下了身上的衣服，向半藏走去。他想说会，如果你能更久地留在我身边。  
他轻轻解下半藏脑后的发带，后者发出一声轻叹。它落在了水面上，随着两人的动作蜿蜒浮沉。恶鬼的体温原本不高，可在太阳的照射下也几乎与常人无异——阳光总是能给一切刷上情绪化的色彩。  
他们噬咬着对方的嘴唇。恶鬼的獠牙果不其然地弄破了他——两人都意犹未尽地舔舐着对方的嘴唇，贪恋着血液的味道。  
“当初你说不会害我的时候我真不该相信你。”杰西笑了，他的喘气声有些太大了。  
“我还有很多你不了解的地方。”  
“噢？”猎魔人的手移向了半藏的臀部，“比如说？”  
比如说为什么你会对这样的事如此熟稔。  
比如说为什么你会美丽得可怕。  
比如说你还会留在我身边多久。  
“我年轻时也荒唐过，”恶鬼像是猜透了他的心思，“倒是你——”他尖利的指甲划过杰西的腰际，“——看来你也有瞒着我的事情，范海辛先生。”  
他微微仰起头来看向猎魔人，黑发从他的耳边垂下，金色的阳光给它增添了光泽。杰西莫名地想到鸦羽。“有什么想告诉我的吗？”  
等他反应过来时，他们已经倒在了浅滩上。溅起的水花还没有完全散去，细碎的水珠一时间让人眼花缭乱——阳光总是能给一切刷上情绪化的色彩。  
半藏在他身下看向他，扬起一边的嘴角，指甲陷入他的背部。  
我想告诉你的事你永远不会想要知道。  
可他终究还是没有说出口。他的手指伸入半藏的头发，在亲吻他前告诉了他一件他早该知道的事。  
“我叫杰西·麦克雷。”

恶鬼不需要呼吸——杰西从来没有如此感激过上天。  
下午的阳光温暖着他的后背，清凉的水温柔地环绕着他的半身——和半藏的全身。他仰躺在满是五彩斑斓的小石子的浅滩上，水面刚好没过他的鼻尖。他的黑发在水中如海藻般散开，随着杰西的挺动向四处缓慢地蔓延着。他胸前的般若透过水面看起来更加生动而狰狞，而他张开也长着獠牙的嘴，做出那个对他而言陌生而已了然于心的口型。  
杰西。  
“老天……”他的大脑像是被烧坏了般，想不到其他任何的词。他的头皮发麻，快感源源不断地顺着每一条神经蔓延入他的四肢百骸。一切都太过柔软——拂动他颈侧乱发的风，漾起波纹的湖水，半藏的身体——  
杰西。  
阳光透过湖面在半藏身上投下斑驳的阴影。他闭上了眼睛。杰西伸出手去，描摹着他眼眶上方暗红色的纹路。半藏的双腿无比自然地缠上了他的腰，脚后跟在他的腰窝处踢了踢。  
杰西。  
他屏住呼吸，俯下身去亲吻半藏。嘴唇相碰的空隙间冒出的气泡模糊了他的视线。  
杰西。  
他觉得心中的某种力量在慢慢地流逝。半藏说得没有错——他从来就不曾犯过错。  
杰西。  
不，它没有流逝。它只是从牛仔的心脏里伸出去，与另一样东西紧紧地交缠。  
杰西。  
与别人说了你的真名之后，你的力量对他而言就减少了大半。  
杰西。  
他觉得有什么深沉而黑暗的未来在尽头等待着他。  
杰西。  
也许他从一开始就知道最终会发生的一切。  
杰西。  
有那么一刹那，他觉得自己理解了半藏所说的一切。他们都是被因缘束缚在世上的旅人，命运驱使着他们在彼此的生命中漫无目的地旅行。

又是那样模糊不清的梦。他不知道为什么所有的事都会在梦里发生。他已经无数遍地听到过这个声音。梦中的那个漂浮的影子总是会向他重复同一句话。  
“你做得很好，猎魔人。只需再作努力，怨气即得化解，功德自然可成。”  
他不想再作努力。他暗想道。他想让半藏留在自己身边。  
而最近，那个漂浮的影子开始对他说起了其他的话。  
“你离成功还差最后一步。”  
他不知该回答什么。或许这个答案有些过于明显。  
“你知道你必须这么做。犯下罪行的罪人，自身的存在即是罪孽。”  
对，没错，这一切都是为了半藏着想。  
“随着最后的解脱，命运终会赐予他怜悯之手。”  
所以你为什么还在犹疑不决？  
他猛地睁开了眼。本来在他怀中休息的半藏正坐在他的腿侧，空白的双眼凝视着他。  
“我的存在即是罪孽。”他重复道。  
杰西抹了抹额头的汗珠，手指有些颤抖。“开什么玩笑。”他佯装轻松地说道。  
“你知道你必须这么做。”他重复道。  
“嗨，去他妈的什么因果报应，”他猛地坐了起来，膝盖上的帽子随着动作跌落在地方，“我们为什么要管这些有的没的，我们可以一直——”  
半藏只是看着他。他停了下来。  
他们身旁的篝火噼啪作响。他伸出一只手，捧住半藏一边的脸颊。后者动了动，没有作声。  
他再一次地感受到了距离自己不远的孤独。  
“如果我下辈子依然是人，杰西，我们还是可以重新相见。”半藏说道。  
杰西没有动。  
“我要离开一段时间。有些事情必须在最后一刻到来前被完成。”  
他扶住杰西的肩膀，与他一同躺下，靠在了杰西的胸膛上。  
“我明早天亮就得出发。”他重复着杰西的话。  
火熄灭了。他又重新陷入了孤独。

他知道半藏去了哪儿。他不知道这是不是命运的指引——他不介意渡过一片大洋去找他的恶鬼。从头至尾，他都是个漫无目的的旅行者，而他不介意用这次的旅行让自己的人生更加漫无目的。谁知道呢，或许从一开始半藏的存在就没有意义。如果这一切都是命运的安排，他又为什么要介意？  
他在那座宅邸见到了昔日的弓手。岛田城由于继承人的消失已经破败不堪，但宅中的樱花却盛放着，枝条野性十足地占据了花村的夜空。  
月亮很圆。杰西想起了之前与半藏共度的无数个夜晚。月光下的西部小调，半藏过去的故事——夜色总是很适合他。  
背对着他的恶鬼正抚摸着一把武士刀，刀刃上有个缺口，却依然散发着令人却步的寒光。  
“我就是在这里，用这把剑杀死了我的胞弟。”他转过身来，没有瞳孔的双眼再一次看向杰西。它们依然拥有摄人心魄的力量。  
“我认为它是我最好的归宿。”  
“充满诗意。”杰西点了点头。  
“你现在知道了我的族名。你已经拥有了可以完全征服我的力量。”  
半藏双手托着刀向他走来。杰西试图记住他轻捷的脚步。  
半藏把刀郑重地交道了他的手上。刀刃的重量让他的手腕微微倾斜。  
半藏解开了发带，把青灰色的丝绸叠了几叠，放进他外套内侧的口袋里。晚风让他的头发四散飘扬，和漫天飞舞的樱花瓣一起。  
“还有什么想说的吗，猎魔人？”半藏微微仰起头，扬起一边的嘴角。  
杰西笑了。“你知道的，我已经孤单了太久，你离开之后我可能会难过好一阵子。”  
“不用着急。命运会让我们再次相见。”  
半藏口中的命运捆绑住了世上的一切，让一切活着的生物感受到无尽的痛苦。杰西不认为那是个好主意。  
可命运让他与半藏相遇。或许他们的重逢会耗尽无数个前世的因缘，但这又有什么关系呢。  
“下辈子我不想过这样的日子了，”杰西抱怨道，举起了刀，他的手出乎意料地稳，“我想买座牧场，舒舒服服地当一辈子的牛仔。”  
半藏被他逗笑了。“随你的便。”  
杰西突然丢下了刀，把愣住的半藏搂进了怀里。  
“至少让我再抱抱你。你就当真这么心急，半藏？你伤了一个老牛仔的心。”  
半藏在他怀中笑出了声。“我只是迫不及待地想和下辈子的老牛仔相见而已。”  
从今而起，我们都成为了漂泊者。


End file.
